The Day I Meet My Favorite LPers
by fetch21530
Summary: Jenny Spade is a 19 year old recent high school grad who is just starting out her life at gordon college, trying to juggle school and her job as a YouTuber, she hopes to meet her favorite LPers as she goes to PAXeast in Boston. She keeps her grades up, and saves her money for this special moment, what will happen when she meets them? Who knows? Find out in this exciting adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Jenny Spade, as I'm writing this I'm almost done with my senior year of high school. I am to attend college near Boston in the late summer as a music major.I am also a let's player and watch LPers like MasaeAnela, Chuggaaconroy, TRG, and many more! I always have had plans to go to PAXeast to meet them. I also keep having fantasies as to what it would be like when I did meet them. The tale I am about to tell you is one of them. Please keep in mind that certain points of the story are true.I did talk with Masae and interviewed her for a project, I really did have a…. well I guess I will not spoil it for you, let's get to it shall we?**

How to write one story without screwing it up? That may be a question I'll never get an answer to. My name, as you know, is Jenny Spade, on youtube I'm known as fetch and though I have currently 38 subscribers I still make videos because I love doing so. While I am a Let's Player myself, I still have a lot to learn, I've been one for two years and my channel is almost five years old. But I'm not just one to upload videos, like everyone else, I watch them too. People like Chuggaaconroy, MasaeAnela, JoshJepson, N3rdstheword, AttackingTucans, Lucahjin, CloudfangLP, TRG and so many more! But our story doesn't start with them nor in Seattle or Atlanta or Canada. It starts in a small Central New York town, where you can get sick of The Wizard of Oz pretty quickly, (the author was born there after all) where you can see the prettiest waterfall in NYS, and at the school, everyone is so nice once they reach the high school level. This town's name is Chittenango( Chit-ten-nang-go).

It's the day before I have to leave for college, some of my friends have already left for SUNY Cortland, Bridgewater college, RIT and a few others, I'm the only one left who has to leave. My sister, Amy is helping me do some last minute packing and putting some things I have in my dad's white Toyota Sienna. A part of me can't wait to get out of here while most of me wants to stay, I just got my room back a few months ago and now I have to leave it again. Amy sees the troubled look on my face, my dad over-reacted to something I did that wasn't a big deal and it scared the crap out of me. I tried to help him but ended up getting in trouble for it, it's like in May when he freaked out over me forgetting to sign in to studyhall at school and later getting a negative referral for it. Amy rubs her hand on my back. "Hey, soon you'll be a poor college kid and be away from him for a while. Just think you'll be able to go and meet those youtubers you keep talking about!" She smiles. We joke like that to each other all the time, it may sound mean but it's all in good fun. She was right though, I won't have to listen to my parents anymore, I'll head to the college that I was looking for all my life, and I'll get my tickets to PAXeast. Meeting my favorite LPers is number 7 on my bucket list (yes I have one this early in my life, it was a school project for humanities believe it or not)! They are just so funny and awesome that just by watching their videos I just know we are all going to be great friends!

Amy and I finish packing and put what we can in the Sienna, I get changed into my PJ's and get to bed, one of my cat's, Bella, comes into my room and sits where I am facing, to the wall. I'm just laying there watching what I can of Xenoblade and Mario RPG as well as Super Paper Mario and Pokemon Y, then She bumps her head against my hand smashing my iPod against my forehead. I pause the video move, my hand to the side, she looks at me letting out a single meow. "Bella you goofball. Isn't that right Ms. Fluffybutt?" I say as I start petting her. I put my iPod on the charger and fall asleep.

The next day, I put the rest of my things in the Sienna and we headed off to Wenham, MA. I put in my headphones and played the playlist "Calm Down Jen" so I could sleep the entire ride there and I did. Once we unloaded everything and said our goodbyes, I went to see my friend from church, Gabby, and helped her with a few things as well. I get back to my dorm and tweeted out, " Finally made it to Gordon! I miss my friends already!" I got a few favorites and a few replies but here is one I had never expected a reply from, Masae.

**More Still to come guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Be sure to write a review, rate it, and also go to my YouTube channel and subscribe at /fetch21530! See you Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting the Tickets

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now on to the next one!**

"Jenny, I'm glad you made it there safely! I got to see your video and read the report on the interview we did!..." I got another one from her soon after that. "They're great! Can't wait to meet you in person at PAXeast this year!" I was so relieved she finally read the paper I wrote and saw my video. It's been almost a year since I did them. I smiled and wrote back "Glad you like them Masae! See you in March!" She didn't reply after that, that's the usual way we talk, I send her a tweet and she'll either reply one time or she will favorite it.

For those who don't know, Masae is known on youtube as MasaeAnela and she is just one of many Let's Players I watch on the site, but one of very few that talks to me occasionally along with CloudfangLP, JoshJepson, N3rdstheword and once in a blue moon will the king of LPer's speak to me, I'm talking about Chuggaaconroy. Anyways, about an hour later my roommate shows up, "Hi I'm Lydia, are you Jenny?" She asks, "Yep that's me!" I reply as I get out of bed to shake hands with her. We talk for hours getting to know each other when out of the blue she says, "You know you sound really familiar, do you have a YouTube channel?" "Yes I do, though it is a very small one with only 45 subscribers." I laugh. "Wait! Are you fetch by chance?!" "Yes I am. You've heard of my channel?" "Not just heard, I watched every single video you posted and loved every minute of them! You are amazing! To be honest you remind me of MasaeAnela and Chuggaaconroy." I was shocked to hear that, when it comes to my channel, not a lot of activity goes on. My channel is 5 years old and it's still so small, I don't think about it all the time but it's the one thing that keeps me to help it grow. "I hope not exactly like their style of Let's Playing, I just don't want to be accidentally copying them." "Oh no of course not!" she replied, "I mean yeah the three of you have similar styles but they aren't exactly the same." We talked for hours on end finding out what games we both like, what our favorite moments of all the LPers we watched( My answer was Emile screaming like a girl after catching Groudon in a nest ball). She couldn't go to PAXeast because her parents want her to focus on her studies. When I told her I was going she told me to get an autograph from her own list of LPers and I told her that would be a bit awkward for me because of my Learning Disability, I lack true social skills when I meet someone or when someone comes to my house for the first time. That is something I will need to work on before march comes in.

September 12th I woke up really early like 3:00 am early, PAXEast tickets didn't go on sale until 4:30 so I had some time to kill but I still had to pay attention to the time. I had my debit card out and ready to go, sending out a final tweet saying I'm in line for a 3 day pass. I keep refreshing the page until 4:30 then I immediately hit the button for a 3 day and type in my info as fast as I could, quickly scanned it to make sure it was right and I got a notification saying that the pass is mine! I am officially going to PAXeast!

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Please write a review and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prep and finally they meet

**The moment you have all been waiting for! Let's go!**

January 31st, 2015, It's a cold snowy winter out in Boston today, so what else is new? I have been through worse lake effect than this so called blizzard! Anyway, I'm on my way to the Quad to get to my mailbox to see if my badge has come yet. I got my new capture card and some nutella sent by my mom, a reminder to renew my GameStop card but no pass yet. I get back to the dorm and my mom calls my phone through facetime. I quickly put my stuff down and answer it. "Hey mom what's up?" "Just thought I'd check to see if you got your care package." she replied, "Yeah I got it! Thanks for sending in my capture card, that is the one thing I forgot to take with me! At least I had the Wii to play my games on!" "Your welcome!... oh Kenny!... Jen I gotta go, your father is doing things he isn't supposed to… again." "Go… do it before I give him the what for about it!" I laughed. She hung up after that.

I didn't get my pass until a few weeks later but it was well worth the wait! Let's fast-forward to the day before the convention starts. After my 8 am class I went to my Old Testament and Beginning Spanish Professors to see what I will miss tomorrow, luckily nothing major. I finish my homework and check over the T stop map again, I gotta remember I am on the Silver line at north station after taking the shuttle there. I start going over my small purse contents, " Tissues, Cell Phone, 3DS, Camera and wallet! Oh and a few pens, never know when you will need to write something down!" I set everything on my desk, check Facebook and go to bed.

The shuttle takes me to the Wenham/Hamilton station the next morning then I got on the train and made it to north station but I couldn't find the Silver Lining (Sorry just had to. I have been watching chuggaa a little too much) I ask around and I'm finally directed to the silver line to the convention center I'm about to get on the train while accidentally knocking someone down and their stuff, "Ow!" I didn't look but by the voice I could tell it was a guy that I knocked down. There were a bunch of video games and controllers on the floor. "Oh no! I am so sorry I am such a Clutz!" I say to him as I help him pick up, "It's alright my train doesn't come for a while anyway." he replied. His voice sounded really familiar, I knew he was a Let's Player but it was too high pitched to be Emile or Tim, it wasn't Jon either. I look up after giving him his stuff back.

"Wait, Hayden?!" I said as my voice filled with excitement. "Yes that is me. But who are you?" he asked. "Hayden it's me, fetch!" I replied. His face immediately lit up like a christmas tree, Hayden(CloudfangLP) was one of the first of the Let's Play Crew that I became friends with, "NO WAY!" Our train was here and he had so much in his arms. " Here Hayden let me take some of that for you." I offered, "Thanks fetch that helps a lot!" he replied. As I was grabbing half the stuff he had I started to tell him, "Hayden, you don't have to call me fetch anymore, my name is…" I was interrupted by two people saying "HOLD THAT TRAIN!" "... Jenny, Jenny Spade." I continued, "Well it's nice to finally meet you in person Jenny… Josh, Brooke, did you really have to hold the train? You could have caught the next one." He replied, "Well of course! It wouldn't be as fun if we didn't." Brooke laughed. "Wait Josh?! Brooke?!" I put the stuff I was holding down and looked right at them, sure enough it was JoshJepson and N3rdstheword! "Yes that is us, can I ask who you are? Wait you look familiar" replied Josh "My name is Jenny Spade. I am the one who keeps you guys updated on your mii's lives in my copy of Tomodachi Life" I answer, "Oh yeah I remember you! We both do! What are you doing here? Do you live in the area?" asks Brooke, "Yes I do actually, I am a student at Gordon College, which is a few minutes north of here. I'm going to the same place you guys are, I saved enough money to come to the convention this year!" I answered. I pick up the stuff that I put on the seat and sat down while we all talked the whole ride to our stop right in front of the Boston Convention Center. Josh was playing Smash bros on his 3DS XL I could tell by the noise it made and him saying "It's not supposed to go at an angle!" Once we got there I told Josh and Brooke I'd like to meet up with them again sometime once I was done helping Hayden. I followed him to a large room with tables, chairs and a whole bunch of consoles. Could someone be setting up something like Thrown Controllers in here? I hear someone behind us "It's about time Hayden we need those games and controllers for tomorrow!" Once again I knew that voice, only one person can be like that and have a unique voice like he does, I turn around and couldn't help myself when I said this to him, "Just don't throw them around though." It was the one and only ProtonJon and when he heard that he just did a face palm. I handed him the games and he turns to Hayden, "Who is the girl?" he asks, "This is Jenny, I ran into her at North Station. She is actually someone I've been talking with on twitter from time to time." "Jon it's so nice to finally meet you! Sorry for the bad pun, my entire family is like that and sometimes we just can't help ourselves!" I laugh shaking his hand. "I'm not sure if you know him but my friend would love you just for saying that pun!" He chuckled. "I would assume that would be Emile right?" "Yep that is him. Speaking of which where is he? Last I saw, he was going to get some water for us and hasn't come back since." "How much you wanna bet he got side tracked?" Commented Hayden, "I was thinking the same thing Hayden" I said, "Yeah that would be him, I hear there is a _Xenoblade X _booth on the main floor." replied Jon. We all looked at each other and laughed because we know it was true.

I wanted to explore the Convention a bit so I said goodbye to Hayden and Jon but not before exchanging friend codes and phone numbers. They thanked me for the help and I told them it was nothing and to call or text me if they needed anymore help. Then I was on my own. I went back to the main floor to check out the games playable today, I walked by the Xenoblade booth and surprisingly didn't see Chugga. I still played it though and had a lot of fun doing so. While walking around I take out my camera and start vlogging a special Vlog for PAXeast, I did my usual intro with a little twist, " Hello everybody, I am so pumped for this new and exciting adventure! So let's look in to the life of fetch once again shall we?" I vlogged about who I already met and what we talked about, then I put my camera away, but I was having trouble getting it back in the pocket of my purse. I was still walking around trying to get it in there and finally did a few minutes later but ended up knocking someone else down in the process. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I am so clumsy!" I say picking up her pikachu and giving it to her… wait… Pikachu? " Yeah I'm okay, Can you help me up?" She asks. I look at her and know right then who she was, the one girl who sent me a reply to my tweet when I first got to gordon. She pauses when she looks at me… "WAIT… JENNY?! JENNY SPADE?!" She exclaims, "I'm surprised you know what I look like Masae, sorry for knocking you down by the way, I was having trouble putting my camera back in my purse." I replied "I remember your last profile picture before chibifetch." She answered as I helped her up. I could hear my gate keys jingle as I helped her. "What was that?" She asks, I pull up my shirt a little to reveal my keys that I got on amazon. She looked so excited to see that I am a fan of Fairy Tail. The night before, I had gotten a package and sure enough there they were, the silver and gold gate keys that Lucy would use in the anime. "I'm about to go and meet Josh and Brooke in the cafe wanna come with me?" I ask, "Sure I'd love to!" She answered, "I'm Supposed to meet Emile down there anyways, he says he has something to show me." "Emile, as in Chuggaaconroy?" I ask, "Jon is looking for him! According to Jon, Emile left to get him and Tim some water and come back with setting up but he never came back." "Oh geez well hopefully he made it back there, otherwise Jon will be p*****!" "That is for sure!" On our way down, we talked about college, being poor college kids, our family, and of course video games.

We get there to find TRG on lunch break, I walk over to Jon while Masae grabs some food, "Oh good you found him. Where were you Emile? I heard you went MIA for a while." I asked. "Oh, well, I kinda got lost." He replied. "Who are you anyways?" Jon elbowed him, "Chugga this is that girl I was telling you about, the one who helped Hayden bring stuff in and made a bad pun right when she and I first met." "Oh! Okay! Thanks for the help!" he paused, "So what is your name anyway? Sorry but Jon couldn't remember your name even though you gave him your number and friend code before you left to explore." "No it's fine, I'm Jenny Spade, it's so great to finally meet you Emile after all these years of watching your channel! That goes to all three of you, not just Emile." I was surprised when they wanted me to sit with them. The fangirl inside of me was going crazy. I sat with TRG, Josh, Brooke and Masae once I got my lunch, two slices of cheese pizza. We got talking as we ate, Josh and I vlogged for a bit and he even told his viewers to sub to my channel! So many good feelings were inside of me, I made some great new friends! All of us were talking about pokemon when I hear someone at the rock band/karaoke station ask for a challenger to the champion, I refused to show my talent just yet, I just didn't feel like singing today. Then I hear that the champ was going to pick, of course I turn around to see who was going to go up. "How about the fat one with the brown hair and the glasses sitting with all those other let's players over in the booth." Inside I was thinking "_what did you just call me?! ur going down!_" I am one of the top singers in my state according to NYSSMA I can't let her take me down. I came up with a plan, I acted shy and said "Oh no, I can't sing…." "You sure don't look like you can, so this should be an easy win for me!" she replied, _Okay give me one reason why I shouldn't rip her head off right now!_ I looked over and saw everyone at the booth was starting to get mad. I kept up my insecure shy act. _You just messed with the wrong chick! _"But… I'll accept your challenge… just to be nice." I walk up to the stage, I look through a song book, it turns out they had one of my strongest songs for my voice.. "I pick this one." I said still keeping my shy act.


	4. Chapter 4: The song

_Just Give Me A Reason,_ by P!nk and it had just the male vocals too! This is the song I picked, It relates to me in so many different ways its not even funny. Back at the booth everyone is talking about this whole issue. "I'm glad she took it on just to be nice but she said she can't sing! She'll get creamed!" says Josh as the champion was singing. _Why does it seem like Jenny was acting it out?_ Masae thought to herself. "Let's give her a chance Josh if she can really sing then we'll know she is a d**** good actress!" Jon replied. "Is it just me? Or does she look really cute?" asked Emile, "It's just you." they all reply. "Jenny is pretty and her personallity is sweet, kind and adorable but I wouldn't mess with her, as in get her ticked off." Brooke added "Emile don't tell me you're crushing on a girl you just met!" Said Jon. "N..No I was just thinking aloud." He replied "Guys quiet Jenny is about to go on!" Tim interrupted, "Alright tell everyone what you are going to sing today." Says the MC, I keep up the shy act "Um… Just Give Me A Reason by Pink... and that other guy that does it with her" I do as I always did before I started, took a few deep breaths and slowly nodded to the tech. The intro played and I started to sing, "Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart and I your willing victim…" Everyone at the booth drops their jaws for 30 seconds, "Where did she learn to sing like that?!" exclaimed Jon "That's amazing!" "And look that whole shy thing there was an act! I mean look at her, she is so into it!" added Masae, they all started giggling when they looked at the champ, her entire face was wide open. Through the entire song was the same reaction as when I went to NYC for America's Got Talent, the room was amazed and was clapping with the song! I was so happy inside that people liked what I was doing! By the end I looked at the champ's face, She quickly grabbed the mic, "But... but… you said you couldn't sing!" I snatched it back from her first having the sarcastic sweet and innocent act,"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to mention?" I then dropped the act, "My name is Jenny Spade, I am one of the top 90 singers in my county, top 30 singers in my state, I am a Modern Music Master and I just kicked your butt." Everyone in the crowd that was a pretty epic burn and before I walked back to the booth, "Oh and by the way, you really should get some ice for that burn or at least have a burn heal." I sit back down and continue eating my lunch while the entire booth continues to stare at me with absolute silence then Chugga finally breaks it, "Holy Crap! Where did you learn to sing like that?!" "I.. just learned in school. Where I come from my school has been nationally recognized for it's music program for 4 years now." I replied. We all hung out for the rest of the day, TRG still had to finish setting up so I said goodbye to Masae, Josh and Brooke and helped TRG set up some more, I exchanged numbers and friend codes with Emile and Tim before heading home for the night.

I get back to my dorm and Amy texts me, _So how was PAX? _I replied telling her to call me. She must have fallen asleep or something because she never did. I took a shower, then my meds only to get a text from everyone that I met today, "It was so great to meet you Jenny! See you tomorrow!" Said Josh, Brooke, Tim and Jon, Masae and I talked for at least two hours and Emile and I for almost three, I said goodnight to Masae and Emile and before the both of them could say the same, I got a text from Masae saying "You know Jenny I think Emile likes you as in crushing." "Oh really? I just met him today! How does he have a crush on me so quick?" I reply "and besides I just wanna be friends with him anyways. I really should get to bed now Night Masae!" "Night Jenny!" She answered back. During that time Emile asks if he could take me to lunch tomorrow after Thrown Controllers, "Little soon to be asking me on a date don't you think? lolz jk! Sure I'd love to!" I answered.


	5. Chapter 5: The fire

Today is the day Thrown Controllers takes place, this is where I was planning to meet TRG the first time. I wake up at 6 am to a text from Masae. She wanted to know where my college was again since she forgot. "Can't this wait? I don't mean to be rude, but I have to do some last minute studying for thrown controllers today." I reply as I'm about to get dressed in to my fetchgames tshirt and some jeans. She answers "No it can not wait madam I would like to visit you before I go to the convention today!" I was trying think of an objection but I couldn't so I gave her the college address, and she asked where my dorm was, "comrad, room 103" I replied, luckily they hadn't found a new roommate for me since Lydia dropped out a few months ago. I ate breakfast and opened up my laptop and searched video game trivia and listened to whatever video game music I could find and remembered the names of them and what games they were from. After I finished eating, I headed back to my room where I received a call from Gabby. "Um...hey Jenny there is someone in my building that is looking for you, acctually more than one person, a girl and a guy, should I direct them to your dorm room?" She asks, "What is the girl's name?" I ask her. I could hear her ask my question to them, "The woman's name is Masae." She replied. "Then yeah you can send them my way, tell them I'll meet them in the quad by the bookstore." "Okay sure I'll tell them." I figured I might as well get my favorite drink there anyway, a strawberry daquri SoBe and no it is not alcoholic! I take my phone, purse, laptop and 3DS with me (just in case I need to leave in a hurry) and head to the meet up point, Masae alone comes to meet me, that is weird since Gabby said a guy was with her, its once in a blue moon she ever lies to me especially about this kind of thing. "Hey Masae!" I say to her, "Hey Jenny! You ready to go?" "Wait you are taking me to the convention? You do know about Boston traffic right? And didn't you fly here?" "Yes, yes and yes but I just rented a car last night." "Awesome! So Gabby said there was a guy with you? Where is he? And who is he?" "I'm not telling you who it is until you see him, he forgot something in the car that he wanted to give you." "Oh alright, should we wait for him?" " Yeah lets do that, we dont want to lose him." She laughs. We sit down on a bench near the music hall which is right next to the bookstore. "So yesterday you were telling me a little about your house, I remember you telling me on twitter you had a fire but I never heard the whole story, care to tell me more about what happened?" She asks curiously with concern. I glance down, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

January 4,2014 Amy wakes me up at 11:30, one of my dad's friends was coming to help him set up the new Bose sound system that he saved up years for, I ate breakfast, then continued to work on my let's play. 12:30 I was looking for something to eat but that day I felt uneasy, I had a dream the night before about a fire. 1:45 my mom comes home from work, I'm watching my dad and his friend set up the system, she tells me to take out the big trash in the kitchen, I couldn't go out the front since the christmas tree was about to be in the process of being put away in the basement so I went out the way to the garage door instead, there was a cloudy type of something that was in the air making it hard to breathe, I opened up the garage door and left it open so it could get out, if it was smoke it didn't smell like our neighbor's wood stove, I say to my mom while coming inside what I experienced in there, she was convinced it was the neighbors so she had me do the cat box and take out the litter bag, it's still there, I open the door and say to her, "Mom you have to smell it I can hardly breathe in this!" She comes out and smells it, "You're right. That doesn't smell like next door." My dad said it smelled like an electrical burn. Smoke from an electrical fire is a very unique smell it's so weird that I don't know how to descibe it. We called the contractor who had just renovated the bathroom 6 weeks earlier, no response. We werent sure if we should call 911, but around 2:30 Amy is in the area in between the kitchen and living room, she hears a crackling noise, we look up and the ceiling paint was bubbling. We all got out ok even my cat, Holly, got out ok. It took 5 hours, 2 fire departments and 20 gallons of water to put it out. My house was my grandpa's before he died in 2009, it was a first generation modular home built in the 1950's, at the time we had only lived there for two years and we hadn't updated the electric yet, so it made sense when they told us that a faulty junction box in the attic caused it. When we first moved in we had blown in insulation put in there, that is what slowed the fire and kept it from caving in on us. After they left we were allowed to go in to get a few things then we were off to the Residence Inn on Carrier Circle they even let us bring Holly. She made the first few months feel more at home then she died of cancer on march 25th that same year. We spent 5 months in that hotel, everyone was so nice, you got breakfast every morning and dinner three nights a week, a two bedroom suite with a common area and a full kitchen and every room in the suite had a tv and the bedrooms each had a separate bathroom. It was great but it wasn't home. I know this is ironic because of where I'm from but there really is no place like it.

Masae looks at me with utter fascination, your senior year of high school right? How did you get to school? Did your parents drive you?" She asks "Nope, my school sent a van to take me to and from school as long as I didn't stay after school, then my parents would pick me up." I reply "and my driver was the fire investigator not only that they put us in room 911 and where were we? Right next to the airport!" I laughed. Just then Emile comes walking towards us. I kind of figured it was him that was coming, "Hey don't you have some last minute things to do for thrown controllers today?" I ask, "I got done early, the panel doesn't start for 3 more hours today anyway. And besides I wanted to check out where you go to school, Masae wanted to pick you up so I wanted to come with her." He replies. He had a copy of his favorite game of all time with him in one hand and a bag in the other. "Alright let's go to my dorm for a bit and we'll head off to the convention." I tell them.

We get to my dorm and I set my laptop back on my desk and put my camera in my purse, "This is nice." Commented Masae, "Thanks, I try to keep it clean for when people come over." "Hey Jenny, you said Okami and Xenoblade Chronicles are your favorite let's plays of mine right?" Asked Emile. "That's right, I've beaten okami three times now, you also got me into zelda as well!" I answer, "Well I got you something. I know we just met yesterday but you already feel like a good friend to me, so I want you to have these. It's a copy of Xenoblade Chronicles and... Well I'll just let you open it yourself." "Thanks so much Emile! I can't wait to play it! Also, don't worry I feel the same." I open it up to find a pro controller, an Amaterasu and Issun figurine and a Chibi plush! I hug Emile as I thank him for the gifts! A few minutes later, we head to the convention.

It's almost noon, thrown controllers won't start until 12:30 so to pass the time I did some more studying until 15 minutes before, I then found Stephen and Mal from Stephenplays, AttackingTucans, and Lucahjin! Lucahjin was giving out the cards, I made sure I got there early enough so I'd at least have a card. It's time, they start giving out cards, my number is 315 which I find funny because that is my area code for the Central New York area. I'm in the third row midsection, last chair to the right, I wait for half the panel then they draw the next number, "Alright the next number is... 315!" Says Emile. I jump up out of my seat, Masae checks my card and tells me to go on up. I walk up to the mic, they three of them look surprised yet happy to see me up there. "Hello there boys how are we today?" I ask in a sarcastic tone, "Chugga it's been forever since I've seen you last same for Jon and Tim." "And by forever you mean three hours ago and yesterday." Replies chugga, "Care to introduce yourself madam?" Asks Tim, "But of course Nintendo CapriSun." I reply," My name is Jenny Spade, I am a Music student at Gordon College, Go Fighting Scotts, I am the youtuber known as fetch, /fetch21530 and I am about to crush the competition after studying for this ever since I first came to Gordon meaning I am about to be either their or your worst nightmare." "Alright then Jenny pick your number." Says Jon I look at the board, I pick number 5, It's an audio question, I listen for 2 seconds while my brain runs through it's database, I reply, "Engage The Enemy, Xenoblade Chronicles" I got it right. The next few I picked were really easy, It came to a brutal questions after that, "Name all the ESRB ratings in order from earliest to latest age group and for each one give an example of a game that has that rating." The entire crowd was cringing at the question. I gave a sly smile, " For Ec Nickelodeon's Team Umizoomi And Dora's Fantastic Flight, For E Animal Crossing: New Leaf, For E10 Madagascar: The Videogame, For T The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, For M Phoenix Right Ace Attourney: Dual Destinies, and Ao Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas." They were all shocked, I did a humanities project on it so it's natural that I know about it. Jon looks up those games that weren't on the list of games he had, then he looks at me, "That is correct. Some weren't on our list but we will take it." The entire crowd was cheering for excitement, my next pick was number 10, a solo video game challenge to beat Arietta on medium in 5 minutes. I start off in the area in choral castle before you go up to her, I chose Jade, Tear, and Guy to have in my party alongside Luke, I noticed the cutscenes were turned off, Perfect. I change my strategy to all attack the same enemy, made sure everyone had the strongest weapons and armor possible and went to fight Arietta. She went down first in 2 minutes, the other monsters went down in three. I made it to the second to last part of the board, a video game challenge against the person of my choice. Of course I picked chugga, sure enough it's what I had wanted to do with him for a long time now, a pokemon battle, this one was through colluseum, picking Meganium, Ho-Oh and Misdreavous. In the end I lost to him, but won the panel, I got a 3DS XL, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, The newest Professor Layton game, Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze and Mario Kart 8! I put the things I won in a bag and helped tear down the set up. Now off to lunch with Emile.

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please remember to review it! I'd really like to know what you guys think! By the way, that whole bit with the fire actually happened. I'm back in my house now and everyone is fine. I just wish Holly was still alive to see the house at least once. RIP Holly, You will always be my baby kitty.**


End file.
